


They can’t let you go

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!AU, Don't copy to another site, Multi, really left open to interpretation, you can take this however you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: "We can't just lEt YoU waLK aWaY with this knowledge mY deAR~" Demon!AU inspired by art my friend made.
Relationships: RFA (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Series: 30 Second Read [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149812
Kudos: 7





	They can’t let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo…. this was fun to work on 😏
> 
> This was inspired by Mod Shy’s Demon!AU’s works of Demon Jumin and her character Demon Sad7 over on [@just-mysme-headshots](https://just-mysme-headshots.tumblr.com/). I believe it was when she posted her second sketch of Demon Jumin that this all came to mind. Do go check out her awesome art!
> 
> This has also been posted on my writing blog [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/190133221738/30-second-read-mysme)

You should have known… **  
**

Should have seen the signs.

Noticed the darker looks in their eyes.

It just makes sense.

They weren’t human.

And now…

_**They can’t let you go.** _ ****

You could feel just how bad you were shaking. Your breath hitching in your throat as you try to hold back your tears. You couldn't see all of them. ** _But you knew_**. There's no doubt they were still here. **Watching**. _Waiting_. You could see Jumin shift out of the corner of your eye. His black horns, in some odd way, seemed to give him an almost elegant appearance. Your eyes locked onto his dark orbs and an unpleasant shiver traced down your spine. Your attention, however, was quickly snatched back to the being before you. A clawed finger grazing the side of your cheek before hooking around your chin.

“Don’t look at HiM, mY dEaR. Won’t you turn your SwEeT gaze towards mE?” His smile. It looked so familiar and yet… this was not the 7 you had come to know. But really, had you known any of them?

The resemblance of the being before you was frightening similar to 7. Aside from this strange glare on his round glasses that obscured his eyes from view, with unfallen tears welled below them. And his smile… it was much sharper, **_much darker_** than the others. Like he knew something that the rest of us didn’t.

“P-please…” You forced the words from your throat “please, just l-let me go. I won’t tell anyone what I saw.”

Somehow his smile grew sharper.

He chuckled as he raised your chin a smidge higher. "We can't just lEt YoU waLK aWaY with this knowledge mY deAR~"

He leaned in close enough for you to feel the faint warmth of his breath across your cheeks. “No, no, no… we can’t simply LEt yOU gO. _It’d be such a shAmE for the fun to end so soon._ ”


End file.
